The Russian Word For Snow
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: BryanClaude, MiguelKai Bryan has taken up the habit of calling Claude a very strange name in Russian. The silver hair Spaniard has no idea what Bryan is saying and thinks it’s an insult. But, is it?


Title: The Russian Word For Snow  
Summary: Bryan has taken up the habit of calling Claude a very strange name in Russian. The silver hair Spaniard has no idea what Bryan is saying and thinks it's an insult.  
Pairings: Bryan/Claude, Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Fluff. Oneshot. First attempt at another odd pairing.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. And unless I win lotto sometime in the near future, I never will.

Yes, another oneshot with Seme Bryan. He's just too hot for his own good. Big thanks to Blaze Queenie for the Spanish translation and Wolk for the Russian translations. Thanks so much! _-glomps- _Now on with the fic!

* * *

"Hey, Снег!"

Claude immediately stops what he's doing to spin around and glare at the smirking silver hair Russian. "Don't call me that!" he yells at him, succeeding in making the smirk on Bryan's face widen a fraction more.

"But it suits you so well," Bryan teases as he riffles Claude's sleek and shiny hair with his hand before meandering off. "See ya later, Снег!"

"Ugh," Claude growls deep within his throat, watching through narrow eyes as the Russian disappears from sight. "I wish he'd stop calling me that. I have no idea what he's saying."

Miguel looks at his friend with a sense of sympathy shimming in the blue depths of his eyes. He places a comforting hand on his slender teammate's shoulder, consoling him into calming down a little. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

Claude releases an undignified snort and rolls his eyes towards the heavens. "Like that's going to do any good."

"Claude…" Miguel sighs and shakes his head, looking as if he wants to press matters more with him, but is hesitant to do so.

"It wouldn't be so bad if I knew what he was saying," Claude confesses after a moment of silence. "Then I might be able to make a come back or something."

"Have you tried asking him?" Miguel asks.

"Of course I have," Claude snaps without intending to. "All he does is smirk at me and walk off. He's so infuriating!"

"Do you want me to at least find out what that word means?" Miguel offers, hoping to find a peaceful resolution to this situation. "I can ask Kai."

Claude can't stop the wry smile from appearing. Of course Miguel would want him to try and sort things out with Bryan. After all he's dating Kai, who's good friends with Bryan. Their two teams often train together. Well, pretend to train at least. It's just a guise for Kai and Miguel to spend time together.

Since their teams train together, Claude often finds himself in the presence of a certain irritating platinum hair Russian. It was a week after Kai and Miguel officially ousted themselves the everyone that they're a couple that Bryan took up that infuriating habit of calling him some nickname in Russian.

He doesn't know what the word means, but is pretty sure it's an insult of some kind. He can tell by the sound of his voice. It sound so patronizing.

It really gets up Claude's nose.

"Don't bother," Claude sighs after a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll sort things out with Bryan. Don't worry about it."

"Claude," Miguel starts again, but Claude holds his hand up in front of him to stop him from saying anymore.

"You and Kai have better things to do than talk about me and Bryan," Claude says, giving his blonde hair friend a semi stern look. "I'm going for a walk to calm down. Hopefully I won't bump into Bryan again."

With those parting words, Claude turns on his heel and begins to walk away, his profile tense with agitation. Miguel sighs sadly and runs a hand through his hair.

"I need your help on this one, Kai," Miguel murmurs to himself as the figure of his friend slowly fades into the distance.

"Did I hear my name?"

A smile appears on Miguel's lips as the familiar voice drifts to his ears. He turns around to see Kai walking over to him, a small smile of his own. The wind suddenly picks up causing Kai's hair to dance about majestically before his exotic eyes. He lifts up a slender hand to curl a rebellious strand of hair of midnight blue behind his ear.

"Hey," Miguel greets, waiting patiently for Kai to reach him before enveloping him into an embrace, kissing him softly on the lips. "I was about to come looking for you."

"Hmm?" Kai hums as he slinks his arms around Miguel's neck, playing with the loose strands of gold hair at the base of his neck. "Something troubling you?"

Miguel nods. "You can say that."

-----------------------

Claude huffs in frustration as he throws himself down on a park bench, angrily crossing his arms and glares out at the canopy of trees high above his head. Feeling his eyebrow twitch erratically as he sits there, Claude closes his eyes and draws in a deep breath through his nose, holding it as he counts to five before exhaling through his mouth. He repeats this a few times, trying to stop the annoying twitch.

He doesn't understand it. Why is Bryan picking on him all of a sudden? He's never done anything to the Russian. Nothing that he's aware off anyway.

Wait. During one of their training matches, Claude managed to defeat Bryan in a beybattle. Is that the reason?

It couldn't be. It's just too childish. Even for a eccentric, unconventional blader like Bryan. If he had a problem about something, he has absolutely no trouble telling it like it is.

Yet…there is no other reason that warrants such torment.

"If that's the reason," Claude mutters as his eyebrow starts twitching again. "Then the next time we battle, I'm really going to kick his ass."

The sound of approaching footsteps pulls Claude from his inner musings, making him sit up to take notice. Soon, as the footsteps grew louder, the figure of a petite blue hair Russian appears in his line of sight, looking as beautiful as always as he gracefully maneuvers through the rocky terrain of the park. He looks like a siren floating from the pure white mists of the oceans.

Claude likes Kai. He's a good friend to have. But sometimes Claude can't help but feel mild irritation at how easy it is for Kai to do everything so elegant, so exquisite, so not human, but angel like. He makes his natural beauty look so effortless.

And that's so annoying.

"Hey, Kai," Claude mumbles as Kai takes a seat next to him.

Kai nods his head in greeting before turning his ever seeing eyes upon him. "I hear that you've been having some trouble with Bryan."

Claude swallows a groan. "Miguel told you that, didn't he?"

"Well, yes and no," Kai replies, tilting his head to the side, a smile threatening to break out on his lips. "I knew something was bothering him and I asked what was wrong. He told me and that's why I'm here now."

Sighing, Claude slouches back into the bench, his hands falling limp by his sides. "He keeps calling me something. It's in Russian and I have no idea what it means."

Kai presses his lips together for a moment as he thinks deeply. He then recalls a few times when Bryan yelled something in Russian to Claude while they were training, causing the silver hair Spaniard to bristle in response.

"You mean Снег?" Kai asks, a smile appearing on his lips.

"Yes, that's it," Claude confirms, turning to face Kai. But as soon as he does he finds himself frowning when he realizes that Kai is chuckling softly under his breath. "What's so funny?"

Kai shakes his head in mild amusement. "It's not an insult."

Claude blinks at him and immediately sits up straight. "It's not?"

"No," Kai shakes his head again. "It means snow in Russian."

"Really?" Claude asks in disbelief. "Then why-?"

"Bryan has this amazing gift that no matter what he says, it always comes out sounding like an insult," Kai explains as he abruptly cuts him off. "Many people become angry with him because of that."

"Oh…Including me," Claude murmurs as he guiltily looks off to the side. "I had no idea…"

"Well, you do now," Kai says. "What are you going to do about it, though?"

"I'm going to talk to him," Claude says firmly as he climbs to his feet. "Find out why he didn't simply tell me what that word meant."

"He's training on the beach," Kai informs him and Claude nods his head in acknowledgment.

"Thanks."

With his determination set, Claude leaves the sanctuary of the park and heads towards the beach, knowing exactly where to find his subject. He reaches the beach in record time, his eyes immediately falling upon the strong, but lanky figure of Bryan grabbing his blade and shoving it in his pocket. He turns around and immediately sees Claude walking towards him, a serious look on his face.

"Hey, Снег," he greets. But instead of getting the usual reaction, Claude storms right over to him and stops just short, glaring up at his face.

"Why didn't you just tell me that it meant snow?" Claude demands, his eyes narrowing in frustration.

Bryan is speechless for a moment, but quickly composes himself and sends the teen a wryly smile. "Did you figure that out all by yourself? Or did someone tell you?"

"I had to ask Kai," Claude states bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't know Russian, Bryan. How the hell was I suppose to know that name meant snow? I thought you were insulting me somehow."

"And why would you think that?" Bryan asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"The tone of your voice made it sound like you were patronizing me," Claude replies honestly.

Bryan laughs quietly in response. "It's a gift," he says with a shrug.

"I don't think it's anything to be proud off," Claude tells him plainly, annoyance still lingering in his voice. "I mean if you have to apologize every time you open your mouth, you need to reassess your speech pattern."

Once again Bryan shrugs carelessly. "I don't apologize for anything. That's my nature as well."

"Oh…" Claude suddenly murmurs, feeling slightly subconscious and guilty. "I guess I should apologize then."

This surprises Bryan and he blinks in response. "Hmm?"

Claude turns his eyes away to look elsewhere as he rubs his arm in mild discomfort. "I'm sorry that I immediately jumped to the conclusion that you were somehow insulting me."

Bryan finds himself blinking again. "Don't worry about it," he says after a moment.

"But I have to know," Claude speaks up, turning to face him again. "Why were you calling me that?"

"Because, I wanted to see how you would react," Bryan replies honestly, deciding that there's no point in hiding the truth anymore. "You usually look so timid and docile. But I see the fire in your eyes when you're hissing at me."

"I don't hiss at you," Claude replies stiffly, a light dusting of red shimmering on his cheeks.

Bryan merely chuckles. "Yes, you do."

"I don't!" Claude hisses, but recoils, his hand flying up to cover his mouth. His blush darkens a few shades with embarrassment when Bryan begins to laugh again.

"See!" Bryan snorts through the chuckles. "You're like a domestic kitten. Cute and adorable, yet can have a nasty little temper. I should call you Снежной Котенок from now on."

Claude subconsciously rubs his hands against his flush cheeks, trying to will the blush away. "And, what does that mean?"

A wicked smile graces Bryan's lips and Claude stiffen slightly, inwardly hoping that the Russian does tell him the meaning and not walk away like he has done previously.

"It mean Snow Kitten," Bryan finally tells him after a few moments of painstaking silence.

"Oh," Claude whispers under his breath as he lowers his eyes to the ground. "It doesn't sound so bad now."

Hearing those words Bryan smiles, not smirks, but a genuine smile graces his lips. He closes the distance between them and tenderly slips his finger under Claude's chin, succeeding in magnifying the blush. He tilts Claude's chin towards him, taking a moment to gaze into his shimmering amethyst eyes before letting his own eyes slip close and pressing his lips against the slender teens standing just before him.

For such a wild blader as Bryan, the kiss is surprisingly slow and sensual. Claude leans into the kiss, his hands hanging limply by his sides. The hand on his chin trails along his jawbone and into his hair, tilting his head back to deepen the kiss even more.

The lingering kiss seems to last an eternity, but feels like it will end too soon. Slowly, Bryan pulls away but keeps his hand comfortably at the base of Claude's neck, holding him still.

"You can continue to call me that," Claude says, but lifts a hand to poke Bryan in between the eyes. "As long as I can call you El Salvaje."

Bryan raises an eyebrow. "And that means…?"

Claude smiles. "Wild One in Spanish."

* * *

I hope the translations are right. I don't speak either language so I have absolutely no idea. The only languages I know are English and Australian. I'm not even good at foul.

Oh, and I have more Seme Bryan fics coming in the future. I hope you look forward to them.

Please review.


End file.
